


Janeway`s equilibrium

by Querion



Category: Startrek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion





	Janeway`s equilibrium

My love, she`s beautiful  
Her ideas are fruitful.  
She could put an adviser to shame  
With her fame  
But she has no name  
She prefers to lie low  
And let the world flow  
She`s frighteningly brilliant  
She`s so ethereal  
She`s so majestic and imperial  
Yet she`s so modest  
And so honest  
I vow to fight  
Yes that`s right  
To defend my love  
With my sword, so bright  
Or i could simply use a phaser  
Or maybe a taser?  
No i`m not the type  
To bite  
But you will feel my wrath  
If you attempt to brag  
About helping her back to humanity  
It was almost a calamity  
As i assimilated her into this community  
She wasn`t agreeable at first   
But i pressed on  
Until i won  
Now she`s fond  
Of my goofy jokes  
As i poke  
Her side with my elbow  
She laughs   
But that`s not enough  
So i touch her elbow  
I watch her eyes glow  
As she feels electricity  
Coursing through her  
I feel the same  
This is not in vain  
Even though i feel the pain  
I`m still the same  
She is my rock  
My source of equilibrium  
As i fight to be captain  
And a woman.


End file.
